1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting element and a method for manufacturing the same. In more detail, the present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting element contriving to allow an electric current to diffuse in a transparent electrode film and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor light emitting element includes a light emitting layer, an n-type layer, and a p-type layer. In each of the n-type layer and the p-type layer, an electrode is formed. When an electric current to be injected from the electrode diffuses more sufficiently within a light emitting surface of the light emitting layer, the luminous efficiency of the semiconductor light emitting element becomes higher.
Accordingly, technologies for contriving to allow an electric current to diffuse within the light emitting surface have been being developed. For example, JP-A-2012-69860 discloses a semiconductor light emitting element including a first transparent electrode film and a second transparent electrode film. A pad electrode is formed on the second transparent electrode film (see FIG. 1, etc. of JP-A-2012-69860). The first transparent electrode film is lower in terms of a contact resistance and higher in terms of a sheet resistance than the second transparent electrode film (see Table 1 in paragraph [0040] of JP-A-2012-69860).
In other words, the second transparent electrode film beneath the pad electrode has properties of allowing the electric current to diffuse easily into the transverse direction, namely the principal surface direction of a substrate of the semiconductor light emitting element. In addition, the first transparent electrode film has properties of allowing the electric current to flow easily into the longitudinal direction, namely the film thickness direction in the first transparent electrode film. According to this, the electric current is allowed to diffuse within the light emitting surface.
However, in the semiconductor light emitting element disclosed in JP-A-2012-69860, the first transparent electrode film and the second transparent electrode film are a separate body from each other. Accordingly, there is present a contact resistance therebetween. In consequence, there is a concern that the electric current does not flow sufficiently.